1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implantable neurostimulator for temporary stimulation of body tissue, in particular for brain stimulation (deep brain stimulation, DBS).
2. Description of the Related Art
The area of use of such instruments has been neurological diseases in particular, such as Parkinson's disease or depression.
In principle, neurostimulators for such fields of application are known from the state of the art, but they have a number of disadvantages. One of these disadvantages is that known neurostimulators for such indications perform treatment regardless of the patient's current health condition.